


12x06

by kmm530



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x06, 12x06 Rewrite, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Just includes a Sister, Possibly More Tags to Be Added??, Skips a Bunch of Scenes the OC is Not in, Spent Four Hours Writing This Please Comment, Watch the Episode for Reference, Winchester Sister, should i make this a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmm530/pseuds/kmm530
Summary: A rewrite of S12E6, where everything is the same except there’s a middle Winchester sibling. Specifically a sister.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	12x06

**Author's Note:**

> This took me hours. Please enjoy!

“Dean, she’s not gonna like this.” Alex warned as they walked up Jody’s driveway. “None of us have showered since before the hunt.”

He laughed as he knocked on the door. “She won’t mind.” 

“Wow, you look terrible.” Jody greeted Sam, Dean, and Alex. “What’s wrong?”

“Sure, we’d love to come in.” Dean smirked, leaning over to give her a hug.

“Hey there.” Sam kissed her cheek and Alex gave her a smile as she followed her brothers into Jody’s house. “Yeah, we just, uh, finished a hunt in Brookings.”

“You couldn’t take a shower first?” Jody asked. 

Alex shot Dean a shit-eating grin and he rolled his eyes. 

“Ha-ha.” Sam said dryly. “Figured we’d stop by on the way home, see you, Claire, and Alex.”

At the mention of Claire and her name twin, Alex looked around, hoping to outnumber the guys by at least one.

“Aw, that’s fun. Unfortunately the girls are in Omaha for the weekend being angst-y at a Radiohead concert.” 

At Jody’s words, Alex deflated slightly and sighed. That’s what she got for getting her hopes up.

“But I can feed you.” Jody offered. 

Alex smiled to herself as she watched her brothers agree. Even Alex found herself nodding eagerly. She was never one to turn down free (legally acquired) food.

“Oh, uh...” Dean turned back to Jody. “Since the last time we saw you, I killed Hitler.” 

Sam and Alex both looked at Jody and rolled their eyes, reaching for an explanation and finding only exasperation. 

“Thank you?” Jody questioned.

“You’re welcome.” Dean beamed like he’d just won Olympic gold.

Jody looked over at Alex, who shrugged and sighed. The confusion in Jody’s eyes didn’t leave but it did lessen as she realized that she didn’t particularly need an explanation.

Dean took a seat on the couch, digging into the pizza. Jody and Alex claimed the chairs, leaving Sam to squish on the couch with Dean. 

“Jody, you watching some kind of chick flick here?” Dean asked as the TV flickered to life. 

“Well, Dean, I’m a chick.” Jody deadpanned. 

Alex stifled a giggle at Dean’s shocked look. “No. Nonono, you’re a badass, sheriff chick. You’re not a rom-com chick - wait, are you a rom-com chick?” 

“Are you?”

“He’s more of a, uh, animated Japanese erotica chick.” Sam chimed in. 

Jody leaned forward, intrigued. “Really?”

“Yup.” Alex confirmed. Dean shot wounded and betrayed looks at his little brother and sister.

Jody leaned forward even more, as if to interrogate Dean, until the phone interrupted her. Dean took a large bite of his pizza. “I need to leave this scintillating conversation.” She announced, getting up to go to the kitchen.

Sam laughed and Dean turned to him. “Dude, don’t tell her that.” He pointed his pizza at Alex. “And you, don’t encourage him.”

Sam put on his best innocent look. “Tell her what?”

Trying to explain himself without actually saying what he was talking about, Dean grimaced and settled for, “It’s Jody, man.” 

“Dude, be proud of your hobbies.” Alex told him. “Makes you who you are.”

Dean turned the TV on again just as Jody left the kitchen. Instantly, Alex was on alert. Jody looked upset and walked straight past the siblings without so much as a word. 

Sam and Dean noticed it too. “Jody?” 

Dean paused the show he had been watching and silently the three of them got up and followed Jody to her bedroom. 

“Jody?” Alex asked softly as she watched the older woman pull shirts from her closet. “What’s going on?”

“What’s up?” Dean came up behind her. 

“A friend of mine died.” Jody’s voice cracked and immediately a pang of sympathy shot through Alex’s heart. Due to the many friends and family members she’d lost, she knew the heartache of grief well.

“Who?” Sam asked. 

Jody looked back at them and Alex could see that she was barely holding back tears. “Asa Fox.” 

“Asa Fox.” Dean muttered. “Why does that name sound familiar?” 

Sam’s brow furrowed and Alex thought back too. She knew the name but couldn’t place it.

“Isn’t he the guy that Ellen used to tell stories about back at the Roadhouse?” Sam said.

Shit. Alex did know that name. She remembered Ellen telling her those stories.

“Yeah, supposedly he killed like, four-”

“Five.” Alex corrected. 

“-Wendigos in a night?” Dean was nodding.

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” Jody chimed in. “Yeah, he was a hunter. He rolled into town a few months back.” She snorted. “Tried to convince me he was FBI agent Fox Mulder. He was chasing a pack of ghouls and I helped.” A wistful look passed through her eyes and Alex found herself wondering how many other hunters Jody knew. “He’d pass through every once in a while after that and we’d grab coffee or something.” Alex stepped forward and placed a hand on Jody’s arm. Jody leaned into the touch that Alex so rarely offered. “Oh, he was a good man.” Jody whispered before sniffing. “The wake’s tonight. And, uh, they’re gonna salt and burn the body tomorrow. I can’t believe I just said that like it’s something normal.” She looked off to the side and Alex nodded.

“Well, we’re gonna come with you.” Dean decided. Alex looked up at her brother, not allowing any of her surprise to shine through her mask. 

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. 

“You don’t have - I’ll be fine.” Jody moved away from Alex, going to her on-suite. 

Sam and Dean shared a look, and Alex’s eyes followed Jody’s every move. “Yeah, no, Jody, we know you’ll be fine, but.. We never go to hunter gatherings outside of ours.” Sam started. “Dad always said they were trouble, so…”

“Yeah, so you’d be doing us a favour if you let us tag along.” Dean turned on the charm and Alex felt rage grow inside her at the mention of their father.

Jody gave them a half smile. “Thank you.” Then she gestured towards the bathroom. “You’re gonna have to get cleaned up before we spend five hours in a car together. Yeah.”

“Five hours?” Dean asked, looking at Alex, who shrugged. “Uh, where we goin’?”

  
  
  


Five and a half hours later, they pulled into the driveway of what could easily be called a mansion. Alex found herself marvelling at the amount of vehicles there were. Then she wondered how many people would show up at her (permanent) funeral. She didn’t have very many friends - at least, not the kind that would actually make the trip to wherever she was burned. Most of them were, well, dead. Distantly, she wondered if these people would come if she offered. What a thing to do, she thought to herself with grim humor, to invite people to a funeral that both has and hasn’t happened. 

“Oh, Canada.” Dean sighed as the car stopped and they piled out. 

“That is a big house.” Sam commented. 

“It’s a family home.” Jody explained. “Asa’s just a guy.”

They walked inside, not bothering to knock. Jody went in first, and Alex last. She scanned the surrounding area immediately, knowing that while they were in a house full of hunters, it wouldn’t do anyone any good if she let her guard down. 

“Jody!” An elderly woman approached them, drawing out Jody’s name like it was ten letters long instead of four. Jody hugged her. “Oh, Jody, thanks for comin’.” 

“Lorraine.” Jody said it loud enough that the Winchesters could all hear, and they all three filed the name away for later. “Of course. How you holding up?”

“Well, its a house full of  _ loud _ , drunk hunters and my son’s dead body is in the parlor.” The woman gave Jody a small, sad smile. “But I haven’t slit my wrists yet.” She held up her drink in cheers. “Small victories.”

Alex found herself liking the woman. Clearly she had a strong sense of humour, even through rough times, and that was something Alex could relate to. 

Lorraine took a drink as Sam said, “We’re very sorry for your loss.” 

ALex grimaced. Although it was the polite, expected thing to say at someone’s funeral, that didn’t make it any less awkward to hear.

“I know. Everyone’s sorry.” The woman walked away.

“So… This is gonna be fun.” Jody nodded, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

Alex bit her lip.

~

“No label.” Dean muttered, pulling out two beers. He handed one to Alex.

“Well, that’s a red flag.” She said back, already trying to twist the top off.

“No, fully safe.” A ginger haired man approached them. “I home brewed it myself. Here.” He beckoned for Alex’s drink and she handed it over, watching his hands carefully. He noticed her looking. “Not a twist off.” He explained, pulling a bottle opener out from under his shirt. 

“Ah.” Alex didn’t relax until the drink was safely back in her hands and the man was working on Dean’s.

“I hope you like a strong beer, buddy.” The man said, talking at Dean but eyeing Alex. He handed the beer to Dean with a smile. 

Dean took a swig. “No, that’s good.” 

“Yeah?”

“Uh, Dean Winchester. This is my sister, Alex.” 

The room went silent except for the noise of the activities in the adjoining rooms. 

“ _ The _ Dean Winchester?” The ginger haired man exclaimed. 

“No freaking way.” A man sitting at the table turned his attention to them. “Aren’t you dead, like, four times?” 

“Yeah, it, uh, didn’t take.” Dean shrugged. 

“And you’re Alex?” The man at the table asked, turning to her. At the same time, a different man asked, “Wait, your brother here? Sam?”

Alex and Dean looked at each other.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s still alive too. He’s…” Dean trailed off as the man practically jumped out of his chair and left the dining room. “Okay, good talk.”

“Yeah, sorry about Elvis. He’s Elvis.” The ginger man shrugged and shook his head, like  _ what can you do? _

Alex turned back to the man who’d asked after her. “That’s me.” 

“How many times have you died, again?”

“More than the natural once.” She tried for a grin; it fell flat. The men didn’t seem to notice. 

“That’s crazy.” 

“Yeah, well, if you think it's crazy just hearing about it, try living it.” Dean joked. 

The ginger man held out his hand. “I’m Bucky Sims.”

The man at the table also held out his hand. “Yeah. Randy. Randy Bull. Uh-” The man held his fingers to the sides of his head. “Watch out for the horns, huh?” 

Dean let out a forced chuckle. “You two hunters?”

The ginger man - Bucky - nodded and gave a hum of affirmation. The one at the table - Randy - said, “Yes sir. Did you know Asa?” 

“No, no. We never met him.” Dean said.

“Heard some crazy stories though.” Alex explained.

The two men exchanged glances with humour haunting their eyes. 

“Yeah? Like what?” Bucky grinned. 

Dean and Alex shared a look. They didn’t know where this was headed, and they weren’t sure they liked that. 

“Well, I mean, come on, nobody can take out four-”

“Five.” Alex interrupted, looking at the roof in exasperation.

“-five wendigos in a night-”

This time Dean was interrupted by Bucky. “Hey! Our famous friend said the magic word! Drink everybody!” 

Everyone in the room laughed and raised their bottles or glasses to their lips. Confused but encouraged by the nod Bucky gave her, Alex did the same.

“Wendigo? Is that the-”

“Do it again!” Bucky called. 

Someone clapped and others cheered before taking another drink.

“Okay.” Dean smiled and drank but seemed thoroughly unimpressed. Alex smiled to herself. It was good for Dean to be humbled sometimes. 

“Stop saying that or we’re not gonna make it till morning.” Randy joked. 

Dean shook his head. “Didn’t know the rules.”

“If you think the stories about Asa are crazy, you should hear what they say about you.” Bucky said.

Intrigued but not curious enough to stick around, Alex decided she’d had enough and excused herself before she could get roped back into the conversation. She went looking for Sam, and found him leaving the living room.

“Oh, my god.” He said when he ran into her. “Some guy just asked me about being possessed by Lucifer.” 

“His name Elvis?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I- I think so. I kind of blanked.” 

“Want me to kick his ass?” Alex peered into the room and picked out the offending man easily. 

“No, just - where’s Dean?” 

“Dunno. Let’s go find him.” 

They found him in a large room. 

“Hey.” 

“Oh, hey.” Dean turned, showing a sliver of silver in his hands. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Alex asked.

“Yeah. This is a real angel blade.” Dean flipped it, catching the handle in his palm. “I mean, this guy is legit.”

“Did you know people tell stories about us?” Sam asked. Alex wondered what else Elvis had said and made plans to make the man regret approaching Sam.

“Yeah.” Dean said. “Apparently we’re a little bit legendary.”

“Yeah, but I mean, so was Asa. Then a hunt went bad and he ended up hanging from a tree, alone in the woods.”

“He died on the job. No better way to go.” Dean shrugged.

“You really believe that?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, what, you don’t?’ Dean aked, turning to Sam. “Look, cmon Sam, it’s not like we’re in the live-till-you’re-ninety-die-in-your-sleep business.” He gestured towards the wall of newspaper clippings. Alex looked them over quickly. Deaths, disappearances. Anything suspicious - this must’ve been Asa’s room, she realized. His hunting room. “This… this only ends one way.”

Sam looked like he wanted to disagree but thought better of it. “We should get back.” 

“Yeah.” Dean walked towards the door, then stopped. “Uh, don’t say wendigo to anyone.” 

Alex laughed at Sam’s befuddled expression as she followed her brothers out the door.

~

“Until you two snuck off for some sweet, sweet time alone!” Alex heard Bucky say. Then she saw him bump into Jody.

The room filled with a chorus of ‘oooh’s and laughter. 

“Sweet, sweet time alone?” Dean echoed. 

“With you, Jody?” Sam asked. “You didn’t tell us you were in a relationship with Asa.”

“Uh.” Jody flushed. “It was just a casual thing. Sorry, Lorraine.”

The woman shrugged. “Asa was always popular with the ladies.”

“Yes he was.” Elvis chimed in, and Alex glared daggers at him. He met her eyes for a split second and then looked away. He had the sense not to look a second time.

“Our mom loved him.” A man Alex hadn’t had the chance to meet yet said. Alex assumed he had a sibling somewhere, because it didn’t seem like any of the people currently in the room were related to him. “She used to talk about him  _ all _ the time.”

“See?” Loraine raised her glass and drank.

“And, you know,” Jody said, drawing Alex’s attention back to her, “I do have a life when you guys aren’t around.”

“Beer, anyone?” Randy called.

A couple people said no, Randy got up and walked down a hall, and Jody continued. “And here’s a newsflash - dating is hard. It’s not like I can just turn into a boring small-town sheriff again if I want. I do stuff.”

“Eh, you’re sure living life, I guess.” Bucky said.

“Get it, Jody.” The man laughed, and a few others, Alex included, joined in.

“And you? See many people?” Jody asked Bucky.

He just chuckled. 

“See! It’s a big deal.” Jody looked at Dean. “It’s hard. So don’t be surprised that I’d enjoy the company of a ruggedly hot man.”

“Amen to that.” A woman walked in and Alex figured she was the sister of the man, who said, “Yeah!”

“Well, hey.” Dean shrugged. “You clearly deserve your ‘sweet, sweet time alone’. 

“Well, I mean, it wasn’t very sweet.” Jody rolled her eyes and everyone laughed.

“It’s just not how we think of you, you know?” Dean explained. 

Jody smirked. “Good, cause that would honestly be weird.”

“Nobody said you can’t date, right?”

“That’s fair.”

“Come on in, don’t hover!” Lorraine called. 

Conversation ceased as everyone turned to see who she was talking to. 

“Sorry, I knocked.” 

Alex froze. She knew that voice. But what the hell was  _ she _ doing here? Stiffly, Alex turned.

“The door was open.” 

Mary.

“Hey.” Dean said.

The next thing Alex knew, she was being pulled into the hall with her brothers, Mary, and Jody.

“What are you doing here?” Mary asked.

“What ae  _ you _ doing here?” Dean reciprocated.

“We, uh… Asa was a friend of a friend.” Sam explained. “Uh, a friend of Jody’s. Jody, Mary. Mom, this is Jody Mills.”

“Mom?” Jody sounded stunned. “Wait -  _ your _ mom?” 

“Yeah.” Sam said.

Alex watched as Jody went through all the emotions a human possibly could in under five seconds, trying to process what Sam had inadvertently exposed. 

“I - I thought you were -” Jody turned back to Mary, who nodded and smiled faintly. 

“I was.” 

“Wow.” Jody looked her up and down. 

The Winchesters exchanged uncomfortable looks, though Alex refused to meet Mary’s eyes.

“Wow!” Jody exclaimed. “It is so nice to meet you!” She pulled Mary into a tight hug, one which Mary was not prepared for. The woman hugged her back awkwardly. “Wow!” 

Alex watched as her brothers silently conveyed to Jody that they needed some alone time. Thankfully, Jody picked up the hint pretty quickly.

“I'm gonna give you guys, um, some family time.” She said, walking back to the living room. “Wow.”

“Where’ve you been?” Alex broke the silence Jody had left, wishing desperately that she could up and leave too. Her brothers looked at her in surprise but made no move to comment.

“All over.” Mary admitted. “I, uh, went back to Lawrence for a few days, and then, um, I’ve been using John’s journal to retrace a few things. Catch up on what I missed.”

“You could’ve just asked us, you know.” Dean said.

“Dean, come on.” Sam whispered.

“She could’ve.” Alex shrugged, siding with Dean. She ignored Sam’s look.

“It’s okay. Alexis is right, but… this is something I needed to do alone.” 

“Alex.” Alex said sharply.

“What?” Mary looked at her.

“You called me Alexis. She’s long dead.” Alex stood a bit straighter, a bit taller. Her posture became that of being just slightly taller than Mary herself. “My name is Alex. And I’ve told you that before.” When Mary didn’t say anything, Alex turned, calm and composed, and went to the front door, stepping outside. 

She sat on the bottom step, ignoring the way her hands were trembling and instead focusing on the fire that blazed beneath her skin. Anger and pain were so much alike that in her mind, they were almost interchangeable now, and she couldn’t figure out which one was burning her up this time. 

Standing, she made her way to Baby’s trunk and opened it. Pulling the sharpest knife she could find, she skillfully threw it at the closest tree, burying it in till the hilt touched the trunk. Grimly satisfied, she retrieved it, then threw it again. Stabbing things was almost as therapeutic as screaming.

The front door opened, and light spilled onto the driveway. 

“Don’t come too close.” She warned.

“Why, cause you’ll throw a knife at me?” Dean asked. 

Grinning determinedly, she retrieved the knife again. “I am in a stabby mood.”

“Touché.” 

She heard Dean open his flask and wondered, not for the first time, when her brother became such an alcoholic. They stayed outside in silence as Alex chucked knife after knife at the poor tree that had become her target practice, while Dean did his thing by the car. When Alex heard footsteps approaching, she thought it was Dean, except he told the footsteps to go away.

“You’re not the boss of me.” A woman said. 

Groaning (could this night get  _ any _ worse), Alex turned to see Billie standing by Dean. 

“Billie. What’re you doing here?” Dean shifted himself slightly so that he was blocking most of Billie’s view of Alex. 

“My job.” Billie stated.

“Well, I’m not dead yet, and neither is she.” Dean scoffed.

“Shame.” If sarcasm was a liquid, that word would have drowned them in seconds. As it was, Billie walked closer to the pair. “But actually, I just finished inside. I was reaping a fresh soul.”

Alex walked up to her brother’s side and they made eye contact, then headed for the door. Alex kept an eye on Billie, just to be cautious. She wouldn’t put it past the reaper to play some sort of dirty trick.

Dean ran up to the door. “Sam!” He called. “Sammy! Hey!”

“You can huff and puff, but that house is on supernatural lockdown.” Billie said. “They can’t even hear you.”

“What’d you do?” Alex demanded.

“Wasn’t me. I don’t get my hands dirty.” 

Alex almost laughed at the irony, the sound bubbling in her throat and expelling as a choked breath.

“Rules.” Billie turned a sharp eye on Alex. “I just clean up the mess. Still, between us, it’s always nice to see a Winchester who can’t get what they want.” 

Alex was seconds away from throwing her knife at Billie, and then Dean stepped forward.

“You think this is funny, huh?” He growled. “Hunters are dying in there!”

“Everyone dies.” Billie said, monotone.

Dean muttered a few choice words about reapers, while Alex thought the rest. Her fingers itched to chuck the knife by her side. Then, Dean turned back to Billie, pointing at her. “You got in. You got in to reap that soul, you can get me ‘n’ Alex in.” 

Billie shrugged. “I mean, I could. I suppose, but-”

“Do it!” Dean demanded.

“But,” Billie continued as if she was never interrupted. “It’s a one-way ticket, and you’re gonna owe me one. Both of you.”

Alex nodded. “Whatever. Do it.”

Billie thrust her hands forward, and then Alex and Dean were rolling through the door. 

“Holy!” She heard Elvis yelp.

Alex stood and put a knife in each hand, while Dean just pulled out his larger one.

“Where’s my brother?” He interrogated.

“Hey, hold up, how did you-” Elvis grabbed Dean’s shoulder as he passed him and Alex shoved a knife back in its sheath so she could wrench the guy’s hand off her brother.

“He’s the demon!” Lorraine cried.

Dean and Alex looked at each other. “Demon?” Alex asked. 

“Kill him!” Loraine wailed. 

“Whoa, whoa, easy, lady.” Dean held out a hand to placate her. “Look, I’m not a demon, okay? I’m one of the good guys. Now stick with us, do what I say, and everybody will get out of here. Okay? Everybody.”

“Well.” Elvis pulled his machete out of its sheath. “Not everybody.”

Dean looked the man up and down as Elvis’ eyes turned blackish-red. He swung at Dean, who jumped back, and Alex, went behind them to pull Lorraine to the side. Dean ducked down and around so his back was to Alex and Lorraine. 

“You’re kind of slow for a demon, aren’t ya?” Dean noticed.

Elvis - or whatever demon was possessing him - scoffed. “Careful now, you’ll hurt my feelings. And I might… Lash out!” 

He lunged forward at Dean and swung twice.

“How about you go to Hell?” Dean suggested, easily dodging both attacks.

“PLease.” The demon rolled his eyes. “It’s a complete train wreck down there. No Lucifer, no Crowley - it’s messy.” He lunged forward again and Dean grabbed his arm, twisting it so that Dean could easily slide around him.

“No, I mean really.” Dean glared. “Go to Hell.” 

He began chanting an exorcism in Latin, and Alex joined him.

“Exorcism?” Elvis grinned maniacally and shook his head. “Uh-uh. Elvis is leaving the building.”

The demon twisted Elvis’ neck around so his head was on completely backwards and escaped up the stairs. Lorraine screamed and Alex swallowed, looking away. She hadn’t really wanted the man dead, but there was no time for unpacking that thought as Elvis’ body fell to the floor. 

Dean grabbed Lorriane and hauled her up, leading her away from the body.

“Sammy!” Alex called. 

“Hey.” Sam entered the living room at the same time as Dean and Lorraine, Alex just a step behind. 

“Hey.” Dean said. Alex watched as some of the stress melted from his features at seeing Sam whole and alive.

“Dean. Alexis - Alex.” Mary sighed in relief. “We thought you were outside.”

“Yeah, we got back in.” Alex said coldly.

“How?” Sam demanded.

“It’s a one time deal.” Dean said.”It won’t happen again. Is this everybody?”

“Except for Elvis.” Jody said, looking around.

“Yeah, the demon got him.” 

The lights went out, and despite knowing she couldn’t see worth a damn in the dark, Alex looked around anyway. She fumbled in her belt for a moment, pulling out her phone and turning on the flashlight. Everyone else did the same, pulling out phones, lighters, or actual flashlight.

“At least we’re all prepared.” Mary said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Yep.” Dean was the opposite of Mary - stoically serious. He pulled out his demon blade.

“Impressive.” The sister said, admiring Dean’s blade.

“Demon blade. Kills them dead.” 

The brother and sister both said, “Nice.” Alex didn’t have the brainpower to refer to anyone individually, so she decided to call them ‘the twins’ until someone told her their names.

“We gotta light some candles.” Bucky said.

“Yeah. A devil’s trap.” Dean called after the retreating man.

“On it.” Sam volunteered.

“Yep.”

“Alright,” Mary said, helping Alex push a couch out of the way for Sam to paint the trap, “But how are we gonna lure it inside?” 

“We’re not.” Dean explained. “We get in. Everybody’s in, everybody’s clean. If someone won’t get in…”

“They’re the demon.” Alex finished.

“Smart.” Mary told him.

“Thanks.” Dean nodded.

Alex watched as Mary left the room, wondering where on earth (or in the house) she would be going. Especially by herself. Electing to ignore it (Mary was a big girl), Alex helped Dean and Bucky light candles.

“What kind of a devil’s trap?” The male twin asked. 

“Standard pentagram. Nothing fancy.” Sam told him.

“I like the Fifth Pentacle of Mars. It’s got more character.” The man admitted.

“Because character is what really matters right now.” His sister muttered.

Alex wondered how many times in her life she’d made casual conversation or bickered with her brothers like that over something as crazy and not-normal as drawing a pentagram on the floor. She decided she’d count later, on a road trip when she was bored out of her mind. A door opening caught her attention and she looked up to see Mary reentering the room.

Alex heard Jody whispering to Sam but couldn't hear what they were saying. She continued to light candles. Dean approached Sam and Jody and began whispering too. The conversation only truly caught Alex’s attention when Jody’s voice hit a loud whine.

“I don’t think, I know! I know she’s a demon!” Jody pointed accusingly at Mary, and Bucky jumped back, knife out.

“Hey.” Mary warned Bucky.

“Kill her! Use the knife!” Jody was nearing the point of hysterical, and Alex looked over at her instead. This wasn’t the Jody she knew. “Kill her now!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!” Sam held out a hand to stop Bucky. “Hold on a second.”

“Jody, you… you don’t sound like yourself.” Alex stepped forward slowly. 

“It’s because she’s not herself.” Dean realized, turning to Jody. “Are you?”

Jody tilted her head and laughed. “Can’t blame a girl for trying.” She admitted.

Alex stopped moving forward and held her position, knives at the ready. 

“I so hoped you’d kill your mom!” The demon cried out tauntingly. “Wouldn’t that be a riot?”

“Yeah, super fun.” Dean said tartly.

The demon kept laughing, and Alex hated the screeching sound coming from Jody.

Sam tried to grab at the demon, but she sent him flying into the table. Dean tried his luck but also ended up flying onto the floor.

“Anybody else?” The demon beckoned them to come forward; no one moved except for Sam and Dean standing up. 

Alex gave them a once-over. They’d been thrown harder and farther than that before and been fine, but she wanted to be sure.

“No?” Jody asked. “Fine.”

Out of the corner of Alex’s eye, she saw Mary pull an angel blade. Ohh. That must’ve been from Asa’s room, Alex thought. Smart move. Except…

Alex was too late. Mary was already charging toward Jody, who only got nicked on the arm. She hissed in pain and Sam held Mary back from trying again. 

“No, Mom!” He cried. 

“WHat are you doing?” She demanded. “She’s a demon, we kill demons!” 

“No, she’s Jody.” Sam said. 

“Boring!” Jody screamed, clapping her hands. Immediately everyone collapsed outside the circle… making any one of them fair game.

“I’ve heard so many stories about you Winchesters.” The demon ran Jody’s fingers one by one up Sam’s chest. “And I desperately want the Lucifer thing to be true. The idea that he left a meat suit alive is just so deliciously weak.” She stood and walked away from Sam, looking over each and every one of them. Alex averted her eyes. “As for the rest of you, I have been inside your heads. Except you.” She pointed accusingly at Alex. “You’re protected, somehow, and I don’t like it. But no worries! I still know all about you. I know all about you!” She talked in a sing-song voice and swept her arms to mean everyone. “For example, the twins, too frightened to tell anyone that they actually came to say goodbye to their daddy.” She giggled. “Or the grieving mother, who hated the fact that her son was a hunter so much she’d hide his gear, sabotage his Jeep, anything to keep him from hunting!” She drew in a breath. “Not that it worked. Could’ve tried harder, huh?” She looked down. “And this… meat suit you all seem to care so much about, she actually fantasized about life with Asa. Can you believe that? Like that worthless man-”

“Shut your filthy mouth!” Bucky roared, running to tackle her.

The demon manipulated Jody’s body easily and caught him by the neck. “And you! Bucky. Brave, brave Bucky.” She shifted her hands to hold his head like an egg. “I was there that night. Tell these nice, stupid people what you did. Tell them what you took from me. Asa was mine.”

Sam began chanting an exorcism in Latin.

“No.” The demon threw out her hand to silence him and he was thrown against a wall. Dean picked up where Sam had left off. The demon threw Dean too, shattering a glass object. “Tell them.” She demanded of Bucky. 

The twins chanted, beginning where Dean had left off until the demon cast them aside too.

“I killed him!” Bucky admitted desperately. “I killed him! I killed Asa.”

The demon then cast him aside as well, and Alex found enough strength to finish the spell. The demon was cast out of Jody’s body and down through the floor, banished back to Hell.

“Jody!” Sam cried, racing over to her. “You okay?”

“That. Sucked.” Jody’s voice was raspy and she sounded close to tears. Sam pulled her in for a hug.

Alex breathed in relief before crawling to her knees. Dean was at her side in an instant, not touching her but making sure she was alright. She waved him off. Everyone was relatively unhurt, so she was fine.

“Bucky, what’d you do?” Lorraine’s voice was cold and cutting, and suddenly everyone’s eyes were turned on Bucky.

“Can I sit?” Bucky asked quietly, looking anywhere but someone’s eyes.

No one answered him, so he rightened a chair and sat, rubbing his face with his hands. “Asa, he was just all… he was just always so stubborn. We were in the woods. Jael, he was taunting him. Asa wanted to chase him but he didn’t have the angel blade. I said let's go back. He called me a coward and shoved me, so I shoved him back. He fell. He hit his head. I didn’t mean to do it, it was a mistake, an accident. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do. Asa hated that damn demon so much that I just-”

“But you thought that people would buy that Jael killed him?” Dean demanded, voice low but loud. “So you hung your best friend to cover your own ass.”

Looks of simultaneous shock, horror, and disgust mirrored on everyone’s faces except Bucky’s. His was wracked with guilt. 

“What’re you gonna do to me?” Bucky asked softly, accepting whatever the answer to that would bring.

After a moment of quiet, a voice rang clear. “Tell everyone.” The female twin said. “Every hunter we meet, they’re gonna know your name, Bucky. Know what you did.”

“You like stories.” The male twin picked up on his sister’s train of thought and kept rolling. “This is the story everyone’s gonna tell about you. Forever.”

Alex watched as Bucky looked over at Lorraine. She could barely meet his eyes. Everyone else stared at him in judgment and contempt. There was nothing else to it. 

The next morning, after Bucky was long gone, they salted and burned the three bodies of Asa, Elvis, and Randy.

Alex stood by the twins (whose names she’d learned were Max and Alicia), and sent them silent strength. They were in deep mourning, but she also knew the grief that came with the death one called a father. They would heal, eventually. Lorraine started to walk over, and Alex murmured a quick goodbye with a final surge of strength before beginning to walk over to Sam and Dean. 

She caught part of Mary’s and Jody’s conversation on her way. 

“Look, I don’t know what’s happening between you and your kids, but I got to tell you, mom to mom, your boys are good men. And your daughter is a good woman. Best I’ve ever met.”

“I know.” Mary admitted. “They’re not the problem.” 

Frozen in place, Alex didn’t move another step towards her brothers until they moved towards her and Mary. 

“Mom.” Dean said.

“You okay?” Sam asked. 

“She’s really not.” A new voice interrupted. 

Alex closed her eyes and cursed every god in lore that she could think of off the top of her head. Twice in two days. That had to be a new record, even for the death-defying Winchesters.

“Billie.” Sam shifted on his feet.

“Who?” Mary asked.

“She’s a Reaper.” Dean scowled. “She’s the one that got Alex and me back inside.”

“And now you owe me one. This one.” Billie gestured towards Mary. “This one right here.”

“What?” Mary asked, astounded.

“See, I’m a big believer in what dies, stays dead.” Billie explained. “Laws of the universe and all that.”

“I didn’t ask to come back here.” Mary defended. 

“No, you didn’t. And you hate it. The look in your eyes, I’ve seen it before. It’s a dead man’s look. Eyes that say no matter where you go, what you do, it feels like this world doesn’t fit anymore. Like you’re all alone.”

“She’s not alone.” Dean stepped forward.

Billie gave him a look before turning back to Mary. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Mary said nothing. Alex wasn’t surprised. She’d seen that haunting look before. She’d seen it in the mirror every day for months after coming back. Billie sent Alex a look of understanding too before focusing solely on Mary. A shadow of what might’ve been pity or mercy crossed her face. 

“I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to offer you mercy. One way ticket upstairs. Away from all of this.” 

Alex looked from Billie to Dean to Sam to Mary. The latter was clearly considering the offer.

“How would it work?” Mary asked.

“Mom.” Sam begged.

“Do you just kill me again?”

“Reapers don’t kill people.” Billie told her. “Rules.”

“Well.” Mary looked up at Sam, at Dean, and then her eyes rested on Alex, lingering for a moment. Alex met her eyes. Mary gave her a half smile and turned back to Billie. “Then I guess you’re just gonna have to wait.”

“Winchesters.” Billie sighed, shaking her head. “If you change your mind… If any of you change your minds… You know my name.” Then she disappeared. 

“Does this mean you’re coming home?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Yeah.” Mary smiled at him. “Not quite yet. I just need a little more time.”

Sam pushed the hurt look down and Dean nodded like,  _ shoulda seen this coming. _ Alex, for her part, said and did nothing. She wasn’t sure she wanted Mary home. But she wouldn’t refuse her, either.

“Can we buy you breakfast, at least?” Dean blurted out.

Mary smiled. “Bacon?”

“All the bacon.” Dean assured her.

“I would love that.” 

Alex took one last look back at the pyre before calling shotgun. She thought about Billie’s offer.  _ You know my name. _ She filed that away for a later date. For now, she was going to eat as many pancakes and as much bacon as she could store away.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want “Alex Winchester” to become a series. I think she has a lot of potential!   
> Thanks for reading!  
> xx


End file.
